Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S: Princesa Pulsar, entre o destino e a emoção
by Aqua.Pulsar.Dragon. 1650
Summary: Um garota perseguida antes mesmo de nascer, se vê ligada com os sagnatarios e o misterioso Dragão vermelho. Como pode se escolher entre a força de um emoção quando o seu destino é triste? yuseixoc
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Attack**

Putting my defenses up

(Armando minhas defesas)

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

(Porque não quero me apaixonar)

If I ever did that

(Se alguma vez fizesse isso)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

Never put my love out on the line

(Nunca coloquei meu amor em jogo)

Never said yes to the right guy

(Nunca disse "sim" para o cara certo)

Never had trouble getting what I want

(Nunca tive problemas em conseguir o que quero)

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

(Mas quando se trata de você, nunca sou boa o bastante)

When I don't care

(Quando não me importo)

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

(Posso manipulá-los como um boneco Ken)

Won't wash my hair

(Não lavarei meu cabelo)

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

(Depois o farei balançar como uma bola de basquete)

But you

(Mas você)

Make me wanna act like a girl

(Me faz querer agir como uma garota)

Paint my nails and wear high heels

(Pintar minhas unhas e usar salto-alto)

Yes you

(Sim você)

Make me so nervous

(Me deixa tão nervosa)

That I just can't hold your hand

(Que não consigo segurar sua mão)

You make me glow

(Você me faz brilhar)

But I cover up

(Mas eu disfarço)

Won't let it show

(Não vou demonstrar)

So I'm putting my defenses up

(Então estou armando minhas defesas)

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

(Porque não quero me apaixonar)

If I ever did that

(Se alguma vez fizesse isso)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

Never break a sweat for the other guys

(Nunca derramei uma gota de suor por outros caras)

When ya come around, I get paralyzed

(Quando você surge, eu fico paralisada)

And everytime I try to be myself

(E toda vez que tento ser eu mesma)

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

(Dá tudo errado como um grito por socorro)

It's just not fair

(Isso não é justo)

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

(A dor é mais confusa do que vale o amor)

I gasp for air

(Eu sufoco querendo ar)

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

(Parece tão bom, mas você sabe que machuca)

But you

(Mas você)

Make me wanna act like a girl

(Me faz querer agir como uma garota)

Paint my nails and wear perfume

(Pintar minhas unhas e usar perfume)

For you

(Para você)

Make me so nervous

(Me deixa tão nervosa)

That I just can't hold your hand

(Que não consigo segurar sua mão)

You make me glow

(Você me faz brilhar)

But I cover up

(Mas eu disfarço)

Won't let it show

(Não vou demonstrar)

So I'm putting my defenses up

(Então estou armando minhas defesas)

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

(Porque não quero me apaixonar)

If I ever did that

(Se alguma vez fizesse isso)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

The feelings got lost in my lungs

(O sentimento se perdeu em meus pulmões)

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

(Eles estão queimando, preferiria estar dopada)

And there's no one else to blame

(E não há outra pessoa para culpar)

So scared I take off and run

(Tão amedrontada que eu disparo e fujo)

I'm flying too close to the sun

(Estou voando muito perto do sol)

And I burst into flames

(E eu explodo em chamas)

You make me glow

(Você me faz brilhar)

But I cover up

(Mas eu disfarço)

Won't let it show

(Não vou demonstrar)

So I'm putting my defenses up

(Então estou armando minhas defesas)

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

(Porque não quero me apaixonar)

If I ever did that

(Se alguma vez fizesse isso)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

I think I'd have a heart attack

(Acho que teria um ataque cardíaco)

(**Heart Attack, Demi lovato)**

"Deste que nasci nunca soube o que era paz, sempre vivi fugindo, perseguida por pessoas que queriam me usar, por causa de meus poderes, nunca pensei em despertar amor nos pessoas ao meu redor julgava impossível para mim, despertar amizade e até o amor nas pessoas. Vivo com uma sombra pairando sobre mim me lembrando de a toda hora sobre o meu destino e sobre o que eu sou apesar disso encontrei amigos, pessoas que se importam comigo, e que apesar de meus segredos nunca me abandonaram. Como posso estar perto de uma pessoa se quando chegar o momento de eu cumprir meu destino ele ira se machucar? Como posso continuar quando meu coração já pesado se partira quando o momento chegar e eu ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis cobaltos que me tranquilizam? Como podei partir e saber que nunca mais irei vê-lo novamente?"

"Sentia meu coração pesado em meu peito deste que me tornei Princesa, talvez antes mesmo disso, não sei o porquê, mas com o tempo me acostumei com essa sensação. Será que isso um dia terá um fim?".


	2. 2 conhecendo a nova vida

Estava em uma sala de reunião da Kaiba Corporentim esperando Seto e Mokuba para me despedir deles. Estava de mudança depois de tanto tempo na America do sul, Goodwin junto com Pegasus acharam melhor eu ir a Neo Domino City, assim caso Yliaster voltasse a me procurar estaria mais segura aqui perto deles do que no outro lado do mundo. Nunca tinha visto Goodwin pessoalmente, pensando bem eu não vejo todos há muito tempo, todos menos Mokuba que tem me ajudado com o duelo, antes eu já duelava e ainda sim ganhava dele, ele está me ajudando com o Riding Duels e a atualizar meu deck. Estava ficando sem paciência quando a porta se abriu.

"Espero que não tenha que fazer esperar muito." Disse Seto entrando na sala com Mokuba logo atrás com Pegasus.

"Não, não fizeram." Disse abraçando Mokuba que era uns centímetros mais alto do que eu, Pegasus e Seto, bem, no caso dele tiveram que ficar nas pontas do pé mesmo que ele tenha se curvado um pouco. Ele apenas riu da minha tentativa. "Ei! Eu não tenho culpa se sou baixinha" Disse me sentando-se à mesa e cruzando os braços" Bem, quais são as instruções? "Perguntei, enquanto eles se sentavam ao meu redor".

"Bem avisei a Goodwin que você chegaria hoje e ele se ofereceu para cuidar de você. Para não levantar suspeitas ele irá patricionar você como duelista." Disse Pegasus, fiquei entre a cautela e a incredulidade.

"Bem eu acho isso estranho, mas pelo que vocês me falaram ele deve ser uma boa pessoa." Disse, quanto à porta se abriu, revelando uma moça com uniforme da KC.

"Senhor Kaiba, o convidado surpreso chegou." Disse, levantei uma sobrancelha desconfiada enquanto via os três homens na minha frente trocarem sorrisinhos maliciosos.

"Dria, poderia acompanhar Sara para a garagem? Nossa surpresa estará La." Falou, balancei a cabeça e acompanhei a moça.

"O que será que eles estão aprontando?" Perguntei para mim mesma, assim que chegamos Sara me apontou alguma coisa envolta em um lençol com meu nome. Assim que fiquei sozinha peguei a ponta e a puxei. Embaixo dele tinha um D-Wheel que tinha desenhado há muito tempo.

"Mas como?" Exclamei comigo mesma.

"Seto achou esse desenho em seu quarto e resolvei dar vida a ele." Disse uma voz familiar atrás de mim. Virei-me e automaticamente me lanchei para ele o abraçando.

"Yugi! Ai meu deus! Há quanto tempo. Como chegou aqui?" Perguntei sem parar.

"Calma! Calma!" Pediu assim que o soltei. "Achou mesmo que ei não ia te ver?" Perguntou sorrindo, apesar de ter mais quarenta anos ele este bem conservado assim como Seto e Pegasus deve ser visto que eles já foram guardiões de itens do milênio. Balancei a cabeça para ele enquanto voltei a analisar o D-Wheel. Ele era azul profundo com detalhes dourados e prata, sua forma era arredondada, havia uma estrela cadente pintada no lado, seu nome é Estrela cadente. Não preciso disser que o amei.

"Kaiba realmente queria que uma parte dele ficasse com você." Comentou Yugi, Pegasus veio em nossa direção.

"Desculpe Yugi mais eu preciso roubar essa jovem." Falou colocando as mãos em meus ombros.

"Tudo bem, eu também tenho que ir." Ele puxando de surpresa para um abraço. "Tem uma surpresa para você no D-Wheel." Falou em meu ouvido.

"A gente se esbarra por ai." Disse enquanto Pegasus me levava para o saguão de entrada do prédio.

"Bem Goodwin pediu para um carro te buscar." Disse, ele me abraçou e prometeu me ligar.

Uns minutos depois um carro parou na minha frente, dele saiu um homem baixinho com cara de palhaço.

"Miss Pegasus meu nome é Lazar sou chefe da segurança vim busca-la." Disse me aproximei quanto Lazar abriu a porta traseira para mim.

"Obrigada." Disse enquanto entrava no carro.

Meia hora depois cheguei ao enorme prédio. Uma moça com cabelo azul em estilo channel se aproximou.

"Miss Pegasus sou Mina, trabalho para Goodwin, irei te mostrar seu apartamento" Disse a cumprimentei.

"Poderia disser o andar de meu apartamento?" perguntei "Se eu me perder saberei onde fica."

"Claro, me acompanhe" Falou "O senhor Goodwin quer que você vá a sala dele mais tarde" Avisou assim que entrei, balancei a cabeça para ela.

O apartamento era espaçoso, com pouca mobília o que mais gostei foi que a sala e o meu quarto a parede era inteiramente de vidro que tinha vista para o mar e a cúpula Kaiba. Peguei minhas malas e comecei a colocar as coisas no lugar. Peguei meu álbum de fotos e coloquei no criado-mudo de vidro. Resolvi colocar minha nova roupa. Que consistia em um vestido negro curto, por cima uma espécie de espartilho que continuava em uma saia vermelha que se abria em uma fenda no lado esquerdo revelando a saia do vestido, luvas de renda negra que cobriam todo me braço com dedos de fora com detalhes vermelhos, meias negras que iam pouco acima do joelho também com detalhes vermelhos e minhas botas de couro também pretas, deixei meu colar a vista.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Decidi ir a garagem ver meu D-Wheel é melhor eu tomar cuidado, esse lugar é enorme muito fácil pra se perder. Cheguei à garagem, peguei o capacete inteiramente azul escuro, uma caixinha caiu de dentro dele estava embrulhada em um tecido de cetim azul celeste, sorri comigo mesma as únicas pessoas que sabem que essa é minha cor preferida eram Yugi, Seto e Mokuba. "Então essa é a surpresa?" Ia abrir o laço quando senti que não estava mais sozinha.

"Miss Jayne, estava te procurando, pensei que tinha se perdido no prédio." Disse Mina, com um homem ao lado dela que logo veio analisar meu corredor.

"Desculpe, só queria pegar uma coisa" Disse sem jeito "Pode me chamar de Dria" Voltei meu olhar para o cara loiro ele era alto e com olhos ametista. O reconheci da tevê. "Poe acaso você é o rei Jack Atlas?" Perguntei parando ao seu lado com uma expressão cautelosa.

"Sim você duela não é?" Disse com uma expressão que me pareceu avaliativa.

"Sim embora não seja muito boa." Respondi sem jeito.

"Isso pode ser facilmente arranjado, como Jack Atlas devo ajudar uma prodígio duelista" Falou com pompa, levantei uma sobrancelha lançando um olhar curiosa para Mina, que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros "Deixe-me ver seus Decks" Disse os dois Decks que guardava em uma cinta com dois bolsos que era escondido por minha saia em minha perna direita. Entreguei a ele, percebi seus olhos se arregalarem ligeiramente ao ver meu monstro As Aqua Pulsar Dragon. "Impressionante seu Dragão, belo e poderoso, nível oito não é?" Elogiou entregando meus Decks "Mas parece incompletos ainda, quando completar, mostre-me novamente irei te dar algumas dicas ira se dar bem" Disseram se afastando com Mina logo atrás.

"Obrigada! Eu acho." Ainda mais perplexa e curiosa " Porque ele quer tanto me ajudar? Pelo que ouvi falar dele, era para ele ser arrogante e orgulhoso por ser o rei." Pensei comigo mesma, enquanto colocava meus Decks no lugar, olhei meu celular, dava tempo o suficiente para colocar a surpresa no apartamento e encontrar Goodwin.

Cheguei a meu quarto e coloquei o embrulho no criado-mudo e sai fui para o andar de baixo, assim que cheguei uns dois minutos adiantados e bati na porta.

"Entre" Abri a porta e vi um homem com cabelo cinza, alto de pé em frente a varanda com Lazar logo ao seu lado.

"Mina me avisou que o senhor queria me ver" Expliquei parando um pouco atrás deles.

"Sim, é uma honra conhecer a senhorita Princesa Whiteness, sou Goodwin, Mina me disse você queria conhecer a cidade não é?" Perguntou, não me lembro de ter falado isso.

"Sim, ouvi falar muito de Neo Domino City e queria explorar a cidade" Disse, o que eu não disse é também queria encontrar Seto ou Yugi, mais não iria realmente disser isso para ele.

"Mina também mencionou que você se deu bem com Jack?" Perguntou não fiquei surpresa afinal ela trabalha para ele então era comum ela falar isso para ele.

"Sim, ele me pareceu bem diferente do que parece na tevê" Afirmei.

"Bem, eu acho que Pegasus lhe disse que para não levantar irei te patrocinar como Princesa dos duelos, assim você ira continuar com o sobrenome Pegasus Já que foi adotada por el única herdeira" Falou, apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Entendo, mais eu ainda não sou boa em duelos, muito menos em um Riding Duels." Disse cruzando os braços.

"Não é isso que Pegasus me informou, pelo que ele me falou você já derrotou Mokuba Kaiba inúmeras vezes, aliais o próprio Kaiba assim com Pegasus." Disse com um sorriso, reprimi um bocejo "Deixamos isso para outra hora deve estar cansada da viagem." Reprimi uma careta pelo visto ele é um bom leitor.

"Sim obrigado mais posso fazer uma pergunta?" Queria ver Jack onde está ele?"Perguntei, vi que os dois trocaram um olhar antes de Goodwin responder.

"Ele foi descansar, deve estar dormindo agora." Disse com o tom de voz que dizia 'Não pergunte mais nada'.

"Está bem, boa noite para vocês" Disse saindo suavemente da sala. Não sabia o que era, mais sentia que não deveria confiar plenamente nele.


	3. Capitulo dois: Um aviso e surpresaPt 2

Capitulo dois: Um aviso, lembranças e surpresa.

Entrei em meu quarto, tomei um banho e coloquei uma camisola negra curta. Peguei meu álbum de fotos e abri a porta de vidro e me encostei-me ao corrimão da varanda. Abri e vi a primeira foto, nela me mostrava com nove anos e Pegasus enquanto ele me ensinava às regras básicas de um duelo, outra me mostrava com treze anos com Seto e Mokuba em frente a estatua do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis, outra me mostrava com quinze anos ao lado de Yugi em um campeonato de duelo, em outra eu também com quinze anos ao lado de Mai jogando beijo para a câmera, sorri ao ver a outra, nela estava eu com Jurai na Europa. Fechei os olhos, tinha saudades de quanto tudo era mais fácil ao contrario de hoje em dia. Olhei para a Cúpula Kaiba senti meu corpo se arrepiar sabia o que significava estava tendo uma visão, olhei para a cúpula Kaiba gemendo quando a marca em meu antebraço começou a queimar, ofeguei quando olhei a cúpula novamente, um Dragão vermelho gigante surgia logo depois um apagão atingiu a cidade. Segurei-me na barra de mental, o álbum caiu de minhas mãos indo direto para o chão "O que está havendo comigo?" Pensei, peguei o álbum e entrei no quarto cambaleante, mas logo tudo ficou preto e desabei no chão.

-Jayne, acorde. –Mandou uma voz, abri os olhos e vi que estava no chão nos braços de Yugi, mas tinha algo estranho nele.

-Atem?- Perguntei, percebendo sua roupa da realeza egípcia, ele me ajudou a sentar olhei para ele confusa. -Isso é um sonho não é?-Perguntei.

-Sim, foi o único jeito que encontrei de falar com você. Vim te avisar que você corre perigo, não confie em Goodwin ele quer usar seus poderes. –Ele me ajudou a levantar.

-Mais que tipo de perigo? Você deve saber que sempre estou em perigo. –Disse.

-Eu sei, mais não posso falar mais nada. –Ele de repente me puxou em um abraço forte, o abracei hesitante.

-Foi bom conhecer você. –Disse, sabia que logo iria acordar, tudo estava ficando borrado e sem foco.

-Eu também. Abra a surpresa. –Disse, tudo ficou branco. Abri os olhos e percebi que alguma coisa me mantém no ar.

-Slifer me coloque no chão, estou bem. –Falei para meu irmão. O Deus Egípcio apenas balançou a cabeça, toquei a joia azul em sua cabeça apenas assim poderei saber o que ele quer me disser através de seus pensamentos. "Fiquei com saudades de você e ainda mais todos nós estamos preocupados, Faraó me disse que você esta correndo perigo." Pensou, balancei a cabeça.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo, sei me defender muito bem sozinha. –Falei para o enorme Dragão, bem não tão grande, pois se estivesse em seu tamanho original destruiria o edifício. "Não adianta, sempre defenderei você, vamos você tem que dormir." Ele me colocou no chão, fui para a cama. Deitei-me de barriga para baixo e peguei a surpresa e abri a embalagem, tinha uma daquelas caixinhas que se guardavam decks junto com uma carta, abri. "Surpresa! Todos nós queríamos uma parte de nós com você, como já saímos do circuito faz tempo deixamos nossos monstros preferidos com você, sabemos que fosse irá guardar eles muito bem. De alguma forma sinto que eles iram te proteger. De Yugi, Seto, Judai. Mai, Pegassus e Joey." Abri a caixa e peguei as cartas. Sorri quando vi o Mago Negro, a Feiticeira Negra, o Karibo, os Dragões de olhos azuis, o Karibo Alado, as Irmãs Harpias, o Dragão Mascote junto com o Dragão de olhos vermelhos, mais realmente fiquei surpresa quando vi as ultimas cartas, os três Deuses Egípcios junto com o Dragão Luminoso de olhos azuis. Organizei-os e coloquei no criado-mudo. Fui para debaixo dos corretores, dormindo rapidamente.


	4. Capitulo três: Conversa com Carmesim

Capitulo três: Visões dos Signatários e conversa com o Dragão Carmesim.

"Isso só pode ser um sonho." Pensei comigo mesma. Estava em uma pirâmide que se parecia um templo Inca antigo com o mesmo Dragão Vermelho que tinha visto em minha visão acima de mim, comecei a ter visões, a primeira veio me mostrando uma menina pequena de cabelos verdes, dormindo ao lado um garoto parecido com ela, com certeza devem ser gêmeos, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi uma marca em seu antebraço que parecia uma garra, a visão mudou, estava no quarto de Jack que dormia profundamente em seu tinha uma marca que parecia um par de asas. "Então é isso, estou vendo somente as pessoas que tem essa marca no braço?" Perguntei em minha mente. "Sim, criança." Respondeu o Dragão acima de mim enquanto a visão mudava, estava em um quarto branco "Essa é a sede do movimento Arcadiano, explicarei depois." O Dragão falou, balancei a cabeça e me aproximei da pessoa na cama, ela me parecia ter a mesma idade do que eu, tinha um cabelo ruivo em tom vinho, curto com um dispositivo que segurava sua franja, sua marca era de um pé. Pulei quando a se abriu.

-Mas o que! Quem é você?! – Perguntou um homem moreno com cabelo estilo topete e olhos verdes. A garota abriu os olhos e se sentou.

-Divino! Mas o que! –Ela se levantou na hora, mais a atenção de todos na sala inclusive a minha foi para a marca em meu braço, ela parecia um floco de neve de seis pontas, mais diferente da marca da garota que brilhava em vermelho o meu era de um brilho colorido, percebi que meu corpo brilhava em uma chama dourada. "Hora de ir." Disse o Dragão, a visão mudou estava em um quarto com barras de ferro nas janelas, olhando pela janela vi que parecia uma espécie de prisão, olhei ao redor fiquei aliviada que estava com capa negra com capuz que escondia meu rosto. Olhei as duas camas da cela, uma tinha um senhor de idade com cabelo branco e um marcador no rosto perto do olho, olhei a outra pessoa, ele tinha um cabelo negro com picos apontados para os lados, tinha partes de ouro, parecia ser pelo menos dois anos mais velho do que meus dezesseis, tinha um marcador amarelo que descia de seu olho até sua bochecha que se destacava em sua pele bronzeada. "Preste atenção nele." Falou o Dragão, não entendi o porquê, mas voltei a analisar ele, mesmo coberto, parecia ser mais alto do que eu, não sei a razão mais tinha o sentimento que parecia que queria ver seus olhos e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de velos. Minha marca começou a brilhar voltei graciosamente para as sombras, o senhor de idade acordou na mesma hora em que parei, ergui as mãos pedindo para que fique quieto, mas quando ele viu minha marca brilhando voltou a dormir, ou melhor, fingir, congelei quando o rapaz abriu os olhos que eram azuis cobalto e se sentou, pisquei e vi que o lugar mudou estava em um céu noturno com o misterioso Dragão enrolado a minha volta. "Agora querida princesa, lhe explicarei tudo, certamente já ouviu falar da lenda dos signatários e de mim, não é?" Perguntou percebi que provavelmente ele estava falando mentalmente comigo. Balancei a cabeça "Sim, então você é o Dragão Camersim?" Ele apenas assentiu. "A lenda fala de uma guerra que ocorreu há mais de 5000 anos, que você junto com seus servos Dragões derrotaram as trevas e a selaram nas linhas de nacza, e quando elas despertarem novamente os signatários despertaram junto e suas marcas do Dragão também para novamente lutarem contra as trevas... Espere um momento!" Olhei minha marca "Não posso ser uma signatária, minha marca não se aparece com as dos outros." Falei. "Sim, você esta certa mas há uma parte da historia que poucos sabem, naquela época existia uma princesa Pulsar assim como você e como a escolhi, escolhi você também para ter parte de meu poder em você e poder se comunicar comigo e que você deverá se unir aos meus outros Signatários para destruir as trevas. E para isso você deve tomar cuidado, Goodwin sabe de tudo e está usando o destino pra unir todos vocês. Temo também que o Movimento Arcadia provavelmente ira atrás de você, o Movimento Arcadia é um lugar onde se reúnem duelistas psitricos que quando duelam os ataques são reai, o homem que você viu entrar no quarto é o líder e ira querer que você se junto há eles se precisar á força." Explicou. "Não vejo como eles podem me forçar." Disse. "Bem isso é tudo por agora, qualquer coisa entrarei em seus sonhos. Volte a dormir" Disse, assim que terminou tudo apagou e entrei em sono profundo.


End file.
